Kingrano
Kingrano (王ラノ, Ō rano), aka King of the Swamp (沼の王, Numa no Ō) is a Reptile Beast that lives in the Wul Swamp in groups controlled by the Alpha. Appearance Its cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell, meaning that Kingrano can ram most things with its head and sustain no injuries. It is can be an extremely aggressive Beast, with a rough disposition and a body like a lethal weapon, covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns which tear through everything. They have bright orange skin with blue stripes, which makes it seem impossible for them to be stealthy in the environment of the Wul Swamp. The Alpha is easily distinguishable from the red marks that appear on the skin on their heads as well as the spikes that grow from their shoulders. Behavior Kingrano live in groups of varying sizes controlled by an Alpha. These groups are highly organized and work together so well that it is impossible to come across a single Kingrano under normal circumstances. While Kingrano have been stated to be intelligent, the Alpha is the most intelligent in the group and leads the group in hunts. Kingrano tend to clash with Tyrex. Most commonly they fight over territory within Wul Swamp or over the shared favorite food of the two beasts, the Kiwi Kiwi. If a Kingrano is encountered alone, then it is guaranteed to be a Rogue. Rogue Kingrano are extremely aggressive and will attack anything and everything that it sees moving. The violence exhibited by Rogues has covered their bodies in permanent bruises, their bodies have become blue-black and spiny-growths appear on their knees. As Food The meat of Kingrano has been said to be surprisingly tender, given the muscle mass of the creature and the somewhat fatty looking body. This is believed to be due to the favored meal of Kingrano, the Kiwi Kiwi, the blood of which has high levels of chemicals that help tenderize meat. However, the meat is also said to be upsettingly bland by itself and needs to be seasoned, preferably with herbs and spices from the Wul Swamp area. The best seasonings, reportedly, being the same plants that are often fed upon by Swamp Zebras, another prey item for Kingrano. Because the meat on its own has no real flavor, it is rare for Kingrano to be hunted by Humans. The tough skin covering their skulls, which has become as tough as chitin, can be used as a pot to cook the meat in along with the indiginous herbs and spices to create an aromatic stew. The skin is believed to impart some flavor that could represent what Kingrano may actually taste like, but no one has been able to give a description to the flavor that even a majority who have tasted the Beast would agree on. Trivia *Appearance is based on Greymon from Digimon **Alpha Kingrano is based on GeoGreymon from Digimon **Rouge Kingrano is based on Greymon during the Digimon anime in 2010 Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Beast Category:Reptile Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Human World